


Katyuska Moonfox explores Extra Reality Gaming (test/WIP)

by hearteyes_motherfucker



Category: Katyuska Moonfox, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteyes_motherfucker/pseuds/hearteyes_motherfucker
Summary: Game developers have gone a step beyond Augmented Reality Games, to Extra Reality Gaming.This places the player in the game, to a point where everything feels 100% authentic to that player.Naturally, the devs are creepers so they program the monsters with a sex drive and the requisite appendages.Considering that the devs can see and have access to everything, they send out an invite-only trial to five of their favourite cosplayers in an effort to bump out the game's kinks as well as their own.***This is only a test for a concept I've been working on. I've not written fanfiction before so any constructive comments or criticisms would be very appreciated.





	Katyuska Moonfox explores Extra Reality Gaming (test/WIP)

A pale, busty Australian cosplayer in a violet fitted Trainer outfit entered the cemetery through the huge iron gates. Her attention was split between keeping her footing on the long stone path, and half on the small device in her hand. "Yes!" Katyuska Moonfox exclaimed, as an outline of a small ball surrounded in smoke appeared on the nav screen, "Gastly!" It was habit to share her enthusiasm with others, but she was alone. She'd signed up for the extra-reality game without question, but her guess so far was that she was the only human amongst a world of Pokemon. Regardless, she was very fond of ghost pokemon, and a simple little Gastly would be the perfect risk-free catch to finish her first day. Her brow furrowed and she stopped in her tracks. The screen on her navigator seemed garbled and it flickered unreliably. Kat put it out of her mind as she'd already walked for two hours and this was her first good lead. She hurriedly picked her way between some headstones and headed to higher ground. The nav screen brightened as she got closer to a mausoleum at the top of the hill. As she arrived, Kat began to have second thoughts as she looked back and realized it was nearing dusk down below. She hadn't even found a place to stay yet, but Kat's excitement overcame her worry and she reasoned that it was light enough to chance.

  
She pushed on the ornate stone door with both gloved hands and it moved surprisingly easy, almost welcoming her. A small number of zubats blasted past, startling her and knocking her trainer hat off as they took to the air. _Surely they should have appeared on the nav too?_ , she thought. But Gastly remained on the screen. The remainder of the day's light poured in through the door and some dusty skylights above. Kat saw the small Gastly across the other side of the mausoleum. She stood mesmerised, content just to watch it for a couple of minutes. It was her first real wild pokemon encounter and she could both see and hear it playfully darting around at the back of the mausoleum. It seemed so real, so right there that she wanted to reach out and touch it. _As if you could touch a ghost_ , she thought. Not wanting to lose sight of it, Kat kept her eyes on the Gastly as she carefully felt for and released a pokeball from her belt. She drew a hand back to throw and then the door slammed loudly behind her her, causing her to almost jump out of her skin with fright.  
It was still light enough to see thanks to the skylights, but it was certainly darker than she would prefer. But Kat's mind was only focused on the catch. She had only looked back to the door for a few seconds before spinning to make the throw, but the Gastly had vanished and she dropped the pokeball in surprise. There were four Haunters standing just metres from her. She risked a peek at her nav again and the one Gastly dropped off the screen and 5 Haunters were in its place. _Great nav guys, real reliable_ she thought. As Kat took one step back, she realized the fifth Haunter was behind her, and had been responsible for slamming the door. All five grinning purple ghouls floated around her, their disembodied grabby hands with them.

  
Kat had to think fast. She was certain the developer had said the pokemon could not hurt someone in the exra-reality game, so she tried to play it cool. She reached for the pokeball on the ground, but one of the Haunters' hands pushed it a couple feet from her grasp. She gave chase reaching hopelessly for a second time as it was knocked again and rolled behind the concrete tomb at the centre of the mausoleum. _Was it the same Haunter?_ she briefly wondered, _It's hard to tell, there are so many hands_. Kat's train of thought was interrupted by a large hand touching the hem of her trainer shorts. Startled and instinctively, she aimed a kick at the likely offender, but her foot passed right through his grinning visage. The others kept their heads at a distance, but their hands were another story. Another Haunter to her right lightly tugged at that same side of her shorts and she only got flustered further. _They aren't taking me seriously, don't they know I could catch them?_ Kat thought. But as Kat faced the one responsible, she felt some pointy fingers grabbing a huge handful of her arse cheek from the other side. And then it dawned on her what was happening.

  
Kat felt some long cold fingers brush past the back of her neck as a hand gripped the collar of her trainer jacket and pulled it taut, as another set of hands unzipped the front. As the trainer jacket came loose, the hand at the collar pulled it down to Kat's elbows and then pulled it back, effectively pinning her arms to her sides. Another Haunter teased her, moving his big goofy face right in front of her. His cool, disembodied hand reached up and gently started rubbing where her left nipple might be, and it began to visibly raise through her undershirt. Kat only began to panic more, as she felt a cool hand brush her bare tummy, and she could only watch as the fabric of her undershirt raised as another disembodied hand travelled slowly upward underneath the cotton. She tried to pull away but as she leaned back, it accomplished nothing but further highlight her enormous breasts. The ghostly hand came to its expected stop, and it grabbed a huge handful of her soft flesh under the fabric. As much as she struggled within the confines of the jacket, Kat was helpless to stop the hand as it squeezed her her a few times and then changed tact. The hand began to flick a finger back and forth across her hardening nipple. Kat felt the jacket pulling her back toward the tomb behind her, and the three other Haunters advanced closer to get more involved.

  
Two long hands secured Kat's ankles. The cool hand at the collar loosened and Kat immediately sensed she would able to shrug it back up. She made the move but just as Kat's arms began to feel less constrained, two more hands appeared, securing her by the wrists and raising them skyward. More long hands pulled her jacket and undershirt straight up and off, and threw them toward the door. Kat's arms were still secured overhead, and she was completely defenceless. The air felt chill on her naked torso. She almost shivered as Kat felt a cool finger teasingly run up her spine and another hand squeezed at her exposed breast, presenting it to the mouth of the closest Haunter. He obliged, running his large tongue slowly over her erect nipple, and then beginning to suckle. No less than six more disembodied hands began to explore Kat's body from all sides. Two clutched at her trainer shorts and pulled them down to her knees, which really caused her some panic. Kat locked her thighs together tightly to halt their descent. Long purple fingers teased their way slightly under the elastic waistband of Kat's black lace underwear, catching only enough to let it snap back gently a few times to further fuel her stress levels. Somewhere deep in the recesses of her mind, her anticipation grew too.  
Two cool hands pawed at Kat's arse, while yet another hand slid between her tummy and the waistline of her panties. Kat squealed as it cupped her crotch, and then the cool palm began to rub back and forth over her warm shaven mound. All ten hands raised Kat to a seated position on the edge of the tomb, and after two slyly took grip of her waistband, she found herself literally pulled out of her panties and layed out on her back on the concrete lid of the tomb.

  
Kat could scarcely believe how cold the lid was against her back and arse, but she quickly recovered and pulled her knees together once more. A pair of hands hovered over her thighs, and they began to dig their way between the soft pale flesh, pressuring them to seperate. Kat was puffing by now, and she was completely outnumbered. Even discounting the licks or suckling from the Haunters each taking their turn to taste her, it was impossible to concentrate with ten hands holding, groping and teasing her warm body relentlessly. Kat didn't need to check whether her body had betrayed her already, she could already feel and smell it. She'd never faced this kind of inevitability before, and on some level the urge to quit was intoxicating. It would be so easy just to give up right here. But with renewed determination, Kat decided to hold strong. Though her muscles ached and were fatiguing, Kat clamped her knees and thighs together as hard as she possibly could. But one long cool finger was all it took.  
It entered her vagina from below without warning, but it was enough. She knew she was losing. Kat's leg muscles went limp and the hands won their final tug of war, opening her wide. The hand with it's finger inside of her turned, and it began to tease exiting only entering over and over again. While it was itself chilly, she appreciated it's width in spite of herself. The concrete slab beneath her had begun to warm with the heat from her body, and while two hands still dutifully stayed guard at her knees should she try to close her legs again, Kat was done fighting. The long finger inside of her was soon replaced by two, and they began to move in a come-hither motion. Hands massaged her thighs and clutched at her breasts, tugging playfully at her nipples. One Haunter traced his tongue from her belly button up to the centre of her breasts as he tasted her sweat. Her panting became more and more evident as Kat closed her eyes and finally, completely let go.

  
The fingers increased their speed, carefully noting what the beautiful young woman responded most to. The sensation of being the focus of so many exploring hands was driving her crazy. Soon Kat's hips began to buck almost out of her control. Within minutes she felt her back arching and a loud cry escaping her lips. Kat shuddered as the soaking fingers left her pussy, but almost immediately she felt a tongue in their stead. As she lifted her dizzy head to look down her cleavage, Kat saw a purple cloud of smoke and a small black ball with eyes looking right at her. It was the Gastly she was had chased down earlier, and he was here to take advantage of her current predicament. The Haunters had gathered at the end of the room, but they'd left their hands on her knees. The Gastly nuzzled at her entrance, and wasted no time putting his tongue to work. Kat's head lowered back onto the tomb lid softly and she adjusted her hips as she awaited her next orgasm. She was absolutely soaking now, and while the Haunters had definitely softened her up, Kat still lasted for a while before her body lurched and she cried out once more.

  
She lay there panting, as she waited for everything to come back into view. The light from the skylight seemed lesser than before, but in the past hour she had become adjusted to the light. The Haunters seemed to have vanished for the time being, and so too the hands that had been resting on her knees. The mausoleum door opened as if on cue, and in the light of dusk she could see the Gastly floating just a metre from the doorway. He seemed to be exhausted, and licking himself clean of her juices. Gastly began floating toward the open door. Kat never knew how she did so with so little energy, but she still managed to reach down beside the tomb. "Fucker!" she called, as she luckily bounced the pokeball off the back of the Gastly's head, and he was sucked into the ball.

  
Kat chuckled as she lay back on the tomb for a moment, but she had started cooling down and the thought of the Haunters returning to give her another thrashing - while not entirely unappealing - was enough for today as it was getting dark out. With all five on her mind, Kat willed herself to her feet, scooping up her clothing behind the door and ran outside. Seconds later she returned, taking a chance and putting one arm through the door to grab the pokeball. The beautiful pale woman took off in a breathless, naked sprint along the cemetery's stone path to find a safer place to slip her clothing back on. _There had to be an inn around here, somewhere_.


End file.
